Not Good Enough
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: One shot that takes place after AWE. Jack's thoughts on Elizabeth.


I didn't love her. I was merely attracted to the young wench, an' would have gladly taken her if I could. Pirate. She was- is- a beautiful woman, an' she's a true pirate at heart, no matter what she wants you to believe. She maybe the Governor's daughter, she may be high class, but that isn't the life fer her. Elizabeth Swann takes what she wants, when she wants it, not caring who she hurts in the process.

I've seen her in battle, I've seen her stand up for what she believes in. The woman is a pain in my bloody arse, an' always manages to turn me into a puddle of goo. The lass has me wrapped around her little finger, an' I'm constantly helping her out. I've saved the lass from drowning, I've saved her from the Kraken, I've saved her from being sunk to the depths on board the Flying Dutchman, I saved her from being shot by Barbossa. I saved her from being killed during the battle between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor. Not to mention, if it weren't for me, young Will wouldn' have been able to save her from having her throat slit by Barbossa. I am the one that saves her life more than the eunich. No matter what I do, it seems it will never be good enough for her. Nobody is good enough for her except for her darling Will. Well, lass, I might be a pirate, but deep down in my measly black heart, I have feelings, too. She thinks of me as a good man. That's it. The lass never really cared about me or what happened to me. She proved that the day she chained me to my ship about to be devoured by the Kraken. That was when I knew I would never have her, even if I did escape that terrible fate. She had made her choice after locking that manacle around me wrist. I was proud of her for saving me loyal crew, but also angry for being left to die. O' course, being a pirate, you get used to betrayal every now and then, but she did catch me by surprise.

I do care for her very much. Why, you ask? Why should I care for a woman who has betrayed me, called me names, and burned me rum? I don't know. I don't know why I care for her so much. I let that whelp o' hers stab the heart, so that he wouldn't die. I gave up what I wanted most for the boy, but not just for him. I mostly did it for her. Everything I did, I did for her. When I let Will stab the heart, when I rowed back to the Pearl while the Kraken was attacking, it was all for her. I tried so hard. No matter what I did, Elizabeth Swann would never fall in love with me. Never realize how I truly feel about her. 'm not one to go around saying how he truly feels, but they say keeping it all bottled up is bad for the health, or whatever. Me heart nearly split in two at seeing the look on her face when Will was stabbed. That's when I knew. I knew from her reaction, that I had lost. She had chosen Will. Again. It would always be Will. I had nothing personal against the boy, but what was so special about him? Sure, he was a good man, very heroic, terrific soprano, young, handsome. But what was I? Just another dirty pirate. I wanted Elizabeth, I really did. But I did not want to want her if that makes any sense. All the men were drooling over that young fiery temptress. Me, Will, the late James Norrington, even the late Sao Feng. Every man worth his salt had wanted Elizabeth. Just look at her! She's a beautiful young woman, an' tough as nails. I don' know if she was sorry for leaving me to the Kraken, or not, but either way, it doesn't matter. I forgave her the second I escaped the shackle. I hope that she's happy. I know she resides in Shipwreck Cove. I've wanted to write her, visit her, but I just can't bring meself.

I don't know why I feel this way about a woman that I can not have. It's not love, no. Is it? I mean, a long time ago, I did have stirrings for a young lass named Angelica. I seem to be having these same stirrings for a lass named Elizabeth. The only two women who have made me feel this way. I'm not a one woman man, but that doesn't mean I don' have feelings. I've never been in a real relationship, because being a pirate, your lass could get kidnapped and tortured, or even killed, an' I don' want the burden of having to worry for someone else. That's why I only have a couple of really close friends. For example, Mr. Gibbs, and Mr. Cotton. I guess you could say after the battle with Davy Jones an' the East India Trading Company, I have become friends with Elizabeth and Will. Before, we weren't friends, just acquaintances. At least, Will is immortal, and Elizabeth is watching over his heart, but I continue to worry about Elizabeth. Granted, she is a smart lass, and can take care of herself, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about her just a little bit. I miss her. There, I said it. I miss the charming murderess. I wish I could go back and set things right. Fix it so that Barbossa never marooned me on that God-forsaken spit of land, fix it so that Bootstrap wasn't sent to the depths, fix it where I never left Angelica, fix it where Will and Elizabeth could be together except for once every ten years. Or at least, fix it to where Elizabeth would fall in love with me instead of Will. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, though, an' I'm going to move forward, just like I always do, an' am not going to waste anymore time pining for someone I cannot have.

THE END


End file.
